


I'll Take my Heart Clean Apart (If it Helps Yours Beat)

by TheWriterWhoNeverWrites



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, You Decide, is this romantic or platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites
Summary: Soft Rune and Brand, inspired by the song "Two" By Sleeping at Last.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John & Rune Saint John, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	I'll Take my Heart Clean Apart (If it Helps Yours Beat)

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet the Discord encouraged me to post (Hi guys)  
> Written b/c I was feeling emotions, which I blame Glass for.

"What if I lose control?"

He spoke the question into the dark of the bedroom. The words seemed to hang in the air, clinging to the desperation in his voice then dissipating into silence.

He couldn’t see Brand, couldn’t see where he knew his companion was laying on his stomach centimetres away from him. But he didn't need to. Being able to _see_ Brand was never a necessity, was never a sense that they relied on. When he wanted to feel Brand? To know he was there? He closed his eyes, he focused, he reached to that firm path that was always laid out between them. Speaking in darkness was more natural than breathing, silence meant nothing for them.

A breath echoed between them, and he felt it warm across his skin.

It said _You won't_

It said _I'll be there_

It said _I won't let you_

The words were soft in his mind, warm in a way that most wouldn’t associate with Brand, with the brash, strong, guarded man that his companion was to those on the outside. No one else got to see this side of him, got to _feel_ the way his entire demeanor softened, became pure reassurance and comfort.

He allowed his head to fall forwards, resting gently on the edge of Brands shoulder. He focused on where his hand was already splayed carelessly on his companion’s arm, tracing small intricate designs across his skin.

It said _I don’t want to hurt you_

It said _I don’t want you to leave_

It said _I don’t know if I can do this_

Sadness echoed between them, sadness and concern and _pain._ And they didn’t need to speak, they didn’t need to use verbal communication, but sometimes…

“You could _never_ hurt me.” Brands voices was firm, solid as ice as his wrist twisted so that he could grip Runes hand in his,

“I trust you with my everything Rune Saint John. All of it.”

And his grip was saying _You are mine_

And it was saying _I am yours_

And maybe it didn’t answer everything, maybe it didn’t make everything better. But Rune squeezed his hand back, allowed his head to rest more firmly on Brands shoulder, allowed a breath of relief to pull itself from his chest.

Because maybe this was enough. Enough for now.


End file.
